Charmed and Fabulous: Piecewise
by SwiftyGirl7474
Summary: The same story as my Season 2 Rewrite: Charmed and Fabulous. This starts the episode immediately following Ex Libris but broken up by commercial breaks. Author's Note explains everything.
1. Author's Note

First, this story goes along with my Charmed Season 2: Charmed and Fabulous. If you have not followed it then do not read this as it is going to start at episode 17 of my rewrite (aka, the one **after** Ex Libris). If you have not read Ex Libris then you will be confused. Go read the others first. If you have read Ex Libris then you may continue.

To those of you remaining,

My semester has been crazy and I've been struggling with my classes which means that I can't in good conscience spend a lot of time writing. However, it's starting to wind down and I think my next semester is going to be better. At least, I'm hoping.

In the back of my mind I've felt guilty about not writing and I've wrestled with some different ideas since I will finish this story I've started. And that means that I have a whole other season left after this one. It will be finished and that is nonnegotiable to me. That said, my life is a little more complicated then when I started and I can't just write whole episodes in two weeks. I have since adopted a "one step at a time" outlook on life and that's about to come into play here.

**My solution: episodes are going to be broken up into pieces (most likely by commercial breaks, including opening credits) and posted in this story. After the entire episode is written I will then post it in the original story (Charmed Season 2: Charmed and Fabulous). This way, those of you who would prefer shorter updates can read it in this story and those that are like me and would rather wait for the entire thing, even if it means months, can wait for the original story update.**

Those of you that switch over to read this one, I don't promise a regular updating any more than before. It's just easier for me to sit down and write something in pieces. Writing a whole episode is a little daunting and I'd rather do something else. If you have the time I would appreciate any reviews or pms of encouragement as we go along. Please. :)

**To be clear, this is the same story as my Season Two: Charmed and Fabulous. Just in pieces instead of one 20,000 word paper. At the end of the season, I will probably end up deleting this story as there would be no reason to have the same episodes in two places and I always meant the story to be an episode per chapter.**


	2. Chick Flick: Opening Credits

**Chick Flick**

**The Halliwell Manor**

Prue was sprawled along the couch, absently looking through pictures that were on her camera as Piper raced back and forth between the conservatory and the downstairs bathroom. Prue rolled her eyes at the nervous mumblings of her younger sister but refrained from saying anything.

Piper returned to the conservatory frequently and this particular time had two different dresses that she held up for Prue to see. "Okay, I was thinking the black one but that might be too much. Maybe this one instead," she rambled.

Prue raised her eyebrows. "Piper, honey, you don't need to be nervous. You've been going out with him for awhile now," Prue pointed out.

"I know but never out… It's always been him meeting me here or at the club. This is different," Piper insisted. "Now which one?" she pressed.

In answer Prue snapped a picture as she knew Piper would be irritated since she was hardly dressed for a photograph, what with her bathrobe on and hair un-styled. "Hmm…" Piper glared at her eldest sister before tossing the second dress at her, apparently once again picking the black dress for her date. Prue jumped upon seeing an object flying from her periphery and instinctively threw her hand in front of her. The scented candles on the fireplace mantle suddenly flared to life and passed within two inches of Piper before engulfing the dress. Piper, of course, panicked (whether it was for her or her dress is unknown) and flicked her wrists. The collapse of the grandfather clock behind Prue and the fact that nothing froze suggested Piper triggered her "molecular combustion" power… Or so Leo called it. Both sisters stared in silence for several moments. Prue's eyes were on the remaining pieces of the antique clock while Piper's were on what was left of her back-up dress.

"Prue…" Piper groaned in dismay. She didn't wait for an answer but stalked off to the bathroom.

"It's not my fault," Prue argued as she slowly got up off the couch and walked toward the candles. "Who lit the candles anyway? I thought we agreed to keep from using anything combustible until I figured out this pyrokinesis thing," she continued while carefully smothering the small flames.

"The house was starting to smell funny," Piper called back from the bathroom. There were footsteps as she returned to the conservatory to find Prue leaning over to pick up the charred remains of the dress. "Do not do that," she snapped, hands on hips so that Prue jerked back up. "You are too far along to be leaning over and picking stuff up off the floor," Piper insisted.

Prue just rolled her eyes. "I am not. Don't be so paranoid," she returned but she did step back from the dress and allowed Piper to pick it up.

"Okay, look, I have to take a shower since normal people take showers before their dates so just stay there and relax. I'll be out in like twenty minutes. Phoebe should be here soon. If you need something…"

"I will yell bloody murder. Yes, I know. I also know that I'm two months from delivery so nothing is going to happen," Prue stated.

Piper shook her head. "Plenty of people go into early delivery and with our luck… you know, better safe than sorry," she countered. With that, Piper started for the bathroom once again.

Prue grumbled something as she settled herself back on the couch with her camera. A few moments later and the sound of the shower kicked on just as the front door opened, admitting Phoebe. Phoebe, with a dreamy look on her features, dropped her bag just inside the conservatory and collapsed onto the couch next to Prue. "Hey!" Prue greeted enthusiastically while narrowing her eyes at her sister's state. "Someone's in a good mood," she observed. "What's his name?" Her smile fell almost as quickly as it appeared. "Not Victor, I hope…"

Phoebe shook her head so that Prue was quickly appeased. "No, but I did see him at lunch. You know he just wants…" Phoebe started.

"… to be there for us now. He said that last time and he skipped town," Prue pointed out, her gaze dropping to her camera where she began flipping through pictures again.

"He's asked to be transferred here," Phoebe offered despite knowing it was a waste of breath on her stubborn eldest sister.

Prue ignored Phoebe's comment and instead returned to their previous conversation. "So who did you meet?"

"His name is Billy," Phoebe answered, her dreamy expression returning to her face.

Prue wanted to throw her hands in the air in her frustration. "Phoebe, you didn't," she sighed dramatically.

"What?" Phoebe asked innocently.

"You went to go see 'Kill it Before it Dies' at the revival house, didn't you?" Prue accused.

Phoebe snorted in amusement. "No, why would you think that I…" she trailed off her lie as she met Prue's gaze. Prue had that knowing look complete with raised eyebrows. "… Okay, I did. But you know what? It was research," she insisted.

Prue tilted her head to the side. "What kind of class sends you to the movies?" she inquired. "You better not have been spying on Paige and Henry," she warned.

"No, not for school and definitely not for Paige. For me," Phoebe corrected with a soft laugh. "I mean, if I'm supposed to figure out what I want from a guy, I might as well start for the first guy I fell for, don't you think? Billy is the ideal man," she explained.

Prue blinked and appeared a little worried. "He is a character in a movie," Prue stated as if Phoebe didn't know. "One I might add that you weren't even supposed to watch."

"When I was twelve," Phoebe pointed out. "I think after almost two years of battling monsters, I can handle a scary movie," she argued lightly. "Did I mention that Billy is the perfect man?" she asked.

Prue returned her gaze to her camera. "Once or twice," she admitted, still sounding a little worried about her sister's fascination with the movie character.

They both looked up as the doorbell rang and Prue started to get up but Phoebe beat her to it. "I'll get that," the younger Halliwell sister offered. Prue sighed and dropped back onto the couch as she heard Phoebe answer the door with "Can I help you?"

"Pheebs, who is it?" Prue called. She jumped to her feet as Phoebe's scream filled the air and went flying down the foyer.

A man dressed in black, probably a demon if Phoebe flying had anything to say, with dark hair and a goatee stalked down the foyer after his victim. "Get down you miserable witch," he ordered.

"Hey!" Prue yelled, effectively gaining the demon's attention. "If you don't have anything nice to say…" she let her threat trail off as she flicked a finger. A blast of telekinesis threw the demon into the wall where he left a sizable break before crashing to the ground on top of the grandfather clock's remains.

The demon forced himself to his feet and glared at the sisters. "And then there were two," he muttered. He ran out the door, leaving a confused Prue and Phoebe behind.

Prue rushed over to Phoebe to find her sister levitating in the foyer and her eyes widened in surprise. "Uh, Pheebs…" she started but never finished as Phoebe suddenly crashed to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow," Phoebe g rumbled but she quickly recovered and ran past Prue after the demon. "He's getting away," she called over her shoulder. Prue followed much slower so that by the time she made it off the porch, Phoebe was running down the street. The demon was no longer in sight.

Piper threw the bathroom door open, having jumped out of the shower and thrown her clothes on at the yells. "What's happening?" she demanded of Prue.

"Phoebe took off after a demon," Prue answered hurriedly. Piper narrowed her eyes and took off after the younger Halliwell sister, leaving Prue on the porch. "I can't run that fast!" Prue exclaimed with a motion at her growing stomach despite the fact that no one was listening. "Leo!" she called, irritably crossing her arms across her chest.

**The Revival House**

"Are you sure he went this way?" Piper questioned as she and Phoebe slowed down as they entered the theatre.

"Pretty sure," Phoebe answered while her eyes scanned the dark hallways.

"Well, you better be. They made us pay and Prue's going to be pissed if we paid for nothing," Piper pointed out.

Phoebe didn't respond but took off down the left hallway, nearly colliding with Paige as they turned the corner. "Whoa!" Paige yelped, orbing out in surprise. "What are you two doing?" Paige asked suspiciously when she rematerialized.

"Demon hunting," Phoebe replied simply.

"Where's Henry?" Piper asked as she grabbed Paige's arm and pulled her along down the hallway.

"Uh, waiting on me to come back with popcorn," Paige explained although the popcorn container that was in her hand was now half-empty at the rough handling it was receiving. "I'm helping now?" she wondered.

Phoebe waved frantically for Piper and Paige to hurry up before leading the way inside one of the movie rooms. "Hope Henry's not waiting in here," Phoebe offered. There was no Henry in this particular movie room. In fact, it was almost uninhabited except for one man sitting at the end of the aisle. "He's gotta be in here somewhere," she stated.

The man watching the movie glared over at the three sisters. "Excuse me, but do you think you might keep it down? This is my favorite part," he explained while popping some popcorn in his mouth.

Phoebe turned her attention to the movie and grinned excitedly. "Ooh! Mine too. This is when Billy comes on and…"

Piper and Paige hastily jerked her out of her ramblings and back to the task at hand. "What are we supposed to do when we find this guy anyways? And a better question, who are we looking for?" Paige demanded in a whisper.

"Phoebe's gonna come up with a spell," Piper suggested, conveniently ignoring Paige's second question.

"I am? But we don't know anything about him," Phoebe protested.

"Prue says that you better not make her astral project over here and risk all hell breaking loose," Piper warned.

Paige pointed past them at the demon crossing the front row. "Is that him?" she questioned. It seemed like a good guess considering he was attempting to not be seen **and** was dressed in black.

"He's trying to run," Piper stated.

Phoebe groaned and wracked her brain for a spell. "Um, _Evil that has traveled near, I call on you to disappear, elementals hear my call, remove this creature from these walls,"_ she chanted hopefully.

The demon disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the three sisters to exchange satisfied glances. "Well, that actually worked," Paige mumbled, apparently impressed.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" the man watching the movie exclaimed so that each sisters' smile fell.

"It's all part of the show, sir," Phoebe covered in a falsely cheery voice.

"I guess that's that," Piper agreed, turning to leave the theatre.

Paige followed next. "Yeah, not that that wasn't exciting but I need to get back to Henry. You didn't even need my help," she agreed.

Phoebe remained for a few more seconds until she heard Piper calling her name. "Coming," Phoebe called before hurrying after them in time to hear Paige say "Although, we're getting good at this vanquishing thing."

As the three sisters left the movie, the demon stepped up on screen, a sadistic laugh escaping him while the man watching the movie frowned in confusion and even glanced behind him where the Halliwells had gone.


End file.
